Mi Vida Sin Tu Armor
by xSaffire55x
Summary: Adopted from Chica De Los Ojos Cafe. A Richard Grayson Production...Academy Award Winner Raven Roth...newcomer Wally West...a forbidden passion...an endless love...Rating will go up in the future. AU -CURRENTLY ON HIATUS (Hopefully not for long)-
1. Excitement

**Summary**: A Richard Grayson Production...Academy Award Winner Raven Roth...newcomer Wally West...a forbidden passion...an endless love...

This is adopted from Chica De Los Ojos Cafe so this chapter right here is her's. I'll add mine later.

* * *

"Have you heard-?"

"Is it true?"

"Raven Roth is going to be in a new film!"

"EEP! I LOVE HER!"

"She's so fine….I'd sure like to tap that as-!"

"OH MY GAWD DID YOU SEE THAT TOTAL HOTTIE WHO'S CO-STARRING WITH HER!"

"Yeah, who is he anyway?"

"Wasn't he in that one movie with Karen-?"

"Oh yeah!"

"OOOO! HE'S SOOOOO SEXY! Did you see him in that one scene with his shirt off! I was like drool!"

"Would you all just let this go? They're just actors…"

"SHUT IT JESSICA!"

"OH MAN THEY LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER! COULD THEY GET A MORE PERFECT COUPLE TO PLAY THE PART!

"YOU CAN JUST FEEL THE ONSET CHEMISTRY!"

"THIS IS GONNA BE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE BEST MOVIE EVER!"

Mr. Kahn sighed as he heard yet another one of the students add on to the topic of all gossip… the upcoming movie starring the very talented and beautiful Raven Roth and the upcoming star and hunk Mr. Wally West. Hunk? Mr. Kahn had to stop listening to everything his students spoke of. Though if it weren't for them and their silly little chats, he wouldn't know a thing going on with the younger generation. He let out another sigh as he realized that once again no one was going to pay him any mind and read the next chapter in Heart of Darkness. It wasn't his fault that movies of romance and love were much more exciting than the difficult read this current story provided. Then again, it wasn't his fault the book was so damn boring either, but alas, it was a requirement for all 11th graders and if he didn't get them to read this story and do well on their finals he might have to fail some and have them again for a whole….more….year. He gulped as he let that last thought sink in. He would have none of that! It was bad enough he had to have them for one year…he would NOT allow them to fail, even if he had to call each and every one of their parents in the middle of the night just to make sure they would read each and every chapter.

"She's so lucky…I wish I were Raven…she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I wish I were Raven…she gets to co-star with that yummilicious, hunk of a man!"

"Man, I just can't wait till this movie comes out!"

"Students…Ahem…students….YOU LITTLE PRICKS WHO KNOW NOTHING IMPORTANT CONCERNING LIFE!" Mr. Kahn stated, knowing full well that that last outburst had caught the attention of all his students.

"As enlightening as this talk of Miss Roth and Mr. West is, I do believe you should leave such conversations for more appropriate times. Now how about we all try and read the first chapter of Conrad's Heart of Dark-"

"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT I JUST HEARD! RAVEN ROTH IS GOING TO MAKE A PIT STOP TO OUR AIRPORT TO BOARD A PLANE TO LOS ANGELES! EEEP!"

And all previously ceased conversations grew wings and revived once more.

'Why do I even bother?' Mr. Kahn thought as he looked at his watch. Realizing there were still 45 minutes of class left, he leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his neck, and listened to the multiple discussions going on that all seemed to relate to the future Mr. and Mrs. West.

* * *

What do you think? Credit goes to Chica De Los Ojos Cafe for this chapter!

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_GIR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR  
_**


	2. Meeting

Ok, The last chapter's was Chica De Los Ojos Cafe's chapter. Now from this chapter on its meeeee! ^.^

* * *

Rachel 'Raven' Roth exited her private jet. Gracefully she descended the stairs wearing skin tight jeans and a dark purple tank top. Her ivory toned skinned was now slightly sun kissed. Her bright blue eyes were covered with her purple sunglasses and her black hair with purple highlights w as pulled back in a pony. For her to do this movie she had to grow out her hair, so now her hair was to her hips. Even if she denied it she did love her hair long and only to herself admitted that she looked better with long hair. As her black and purple Converses lightly made thuds on the metal airplane stairs she could hear the crowd screaming. She mentally sighed. She loved acting but sometimes the crowd was too much sometimes. As Rachel finally stepped foot on the ground she could hear the crowd cheer even louder. As she started heading to the other plane that she was supposed to ride to the movie studio she looked towards the crowd and smiled and waved at them. Even though it wasn't a real smile the crowd didn't know that. But when Rachel really smiled her eyes smiled and sparkled.

Carefully Rachel went up the other metal airplane steps she turned back one last time and waved to the crowd still giving a smile. Once she entered the airplane she let the smile drop and returned to her monotone face. She moved her glasses and placed it on the top of her head. She sat down in a dark brown leather seat. She pulled out her thick book from her black carryon bag that was in the seat next to her. While she was reading her book _Hostile Intent_ by Michael Walsh she lifted her eyes to notice a man sitting in front of her. _**(A/N I've just finished that book and it is awesome! I love it!)**_ He had clear blue eyes that were lighter than Rachel's blue eyes and flame red hair that was standing up in spikes. It wasn't gelled spikes, it was natural spikes. She then realized it was her co-star Wally West. He was grinning like a fool at her and said, "You must be Rachel Roth, I'm Wally West. I've seen some of your movies and I must say you are a really good actress."

Rachel just raised an eyebrow at Wally and said in a monotone, "Is that way of you trying to make me open up? Thank you for the compliment though."

Rachel just ignored him and went back to reading her book. Wally was almost glob smacked. No girl ever acted like that to him. He knows he sounded like a stuck up rich boy but no girl acted like that way. But he knew about Rachel Roth and how when she smiled it never reached her eyes. He only saw her really smile once and he saw how her eyes smiled and sparkled. But that was only once. Wally was then determined to get her to open and give a real smile to at least him. Wally took out his laptop and started playing random games on his laptop then started watching a movie. About halfway through the movie he fell asleep.

Rachel looked over her book at Wally and got up and closed his mouth because he had started to snore. She sat back down and pulled out her iPod and started listening to it while still reading. But she kept reading the same sentence and finally peaked over her book and looked at Wally. He was still asleep and looked actually peaceful. He was wearing a tight long sleeved red shirt that had a yellow lightning bolt on it. It was a v-neck and it was so tight that it showed his 6-pack and his biceps. He was also wearing jean shorts and black Converses with a yellow lightning bolt that was outlined in red. Rachel had to admit to herself that he was very good looking. _'He's actually kind of cute…'_ Rachel thought to herself

Rachel shook her head to get rid of that thought. Long ago she had vowed not to fall in love again. Her heart was broken long ago and it had healed but the scar was there. She didn't want to get hurt again. So she kept her heart guarded and protected. She sighed and realized she now couldn't read anymore so she leaned her head back and went to sleep.

* * *

I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't done any writing but life is just busy and I'm going to start rewriting everything and do only like 3 stories at a time. I'm going to do this one because there isn't enough Raven and Kid Flash. So anyway! I'll put a poll for which other stories I do!

**_REVIEW_**

**_GIR_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_GIR_**

**_REVIEW  
_**


	3. Necklace

Yes I'm alive. I have chapter but I have to edit so for people on my other stories, don't worry. I have the chapters, just need to edit. Also, I just got my new laptop because my other one had dead crashed for like a month or two so I couldn't do anything about it. Anyway, TO THE STORY!

* * *

Wally West had woken up to a dark sky outside the window. He stretched in his seat and rubbed his eyes. Once he could see clearly he saw Rachel sleeping peacefully still listening to her iPod. He could hear the music coming from her ear buds because they had dislodged from her ears slightly. Wally smiled at how peaceful and innocent she looked in her sleep but he noticed she was frowning slightly. The moon was shining through the window onto Rachel making her slightly sun kissed skin shone. Before her ivory skin had shone better but she had to get slightly tan for the movie.

Wally sighed and reached over turning off Rachel's iPod so the battery life wouldn't run out. Once he set it back down he reached into his carry on and grabbed the script. Already he had it basically memorized and to be honest, he loved the whole movie. He loved the movie especially since he was with this blue eyed goddess as his co-star. Ever since he was a young boy before he became a movie star he loved watching Rachel act. She was younger than him by a year or two yet he still loved watching her act. After that he took a few acting lessons and auditioned for a movie hoping Rachel would be a part of it.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Wally, are you sure you want to do this? I just don't want you to be disappointed if they say no. You've only had a couple of acting lessons." Wally's mom told him as she was leading him into the building where the auditions were being held._

_Wally looked ahead determined and nodded his head. He wanted to be an actor and more importantly he wanted to be in a movie with Rachel Roth. _

_-Time skip to after the audition-_

_Wally came running out of the building to the bench where his mother was sitting waving a piece of paper. He was shouting the whole time, "I GOT THE PART! I GOT THE PART!"_

_People were staring at him oddly but all he was focused on was his mother who was smiling brightly at him and had stood up with arms open for a hug. Wally ran into his mother's arms hugging her tightly still repeating, "I got the part mom, and I actually got the part."_

_From that moment on, Wally's career took off. Yet sadly, the day of the premiere of Wally's first movie, he had to go alone. Wally's father had died in a car accident while heading to the hospital where Wally's mother was in labor. Wally's mother had raised Wally all on her own and she had done a wonderful job. But when Wally had turned 5 she found out she had cancer but kept it from Wally. _

_At the premiere of Wally's first movie he walked the red carpet all alone seeing as his mother was in the hospital. He had promised her that he would visit her right after the premiere. He was still worried but he hid it well. That day though, right after the premiere, Wally had one hour with his mother before she finally passed away. Then Wally was all alone but he was going to continue with his career but he always did what his mother told him._

_Wally would never forget that day. He continued to make movies but he was never in a movie with Rachel Roth until now. He finally got his dream wish that got him started in acting._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Wally snapped out of his daze to realize he was clutching the necklace his mother gave him when he got the part the first time in his career. He was clutching the necklace with his right hand and he unclenched his hand showing a big heart with '_Mom'_ engraved on the front and a smaller heart overlapping it slightly with '_Son'_ engraved on the front. On the back it was engraved '_I love you forever my son, you will do great things.'_

He never took it off, even during the movies or when he was acting he never took it off. That was his policy to everyone, he never took it off. The directors all knew that and if they ever got a new director they were notified that if they wanted Wally West they would have to take the necklace too.

Rachel had woken up earlier and had watched Wally hold the necklace in his right hand like his life depended on it. She wondered what was so special about it. She had also noticed that in everything he did, he always had it. Rachel always noticed and she wondered why no director told him to take it off. '_It must be very special to him…'_ Rachel mused to herself.

Pulling out of her musing she noticed one lone tear goes down his face and splatter on the necklace. He gave it a little kiss before putting it back under his shirt. "Attention, we will be arriving in LA in 3 hours," was said on the intercom as it had cracked to life. Rachel sighed silently and closed her eyes willing herself back to sleep.

* * *

I don't know the real history behind Wally West/Kid Flash. So I just made it up. Hope you like it :) It will get more fun and better later on, just getting some of the sad stuff out of the way! Anyway!

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**GIR**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Snuggling Time

I'm alive! Just school is ending and it has been hectic. I'm sorry but I did this all in one night and let me know if there any mistakes. I forgot to put last time! What movie should I make this about? I haven't chosen a movie yet. xD Help please

* * *

Richard Grayson paced back and forth waiting for the private jet to land. He was muttering to himself and running his hand through his already black messy hair. Kori Anders was watching him with a tiny smile and shook her head. She had recently been engaged to Richard, but she was still amused but how he worried. "Calm down Robin. They will be here soon, come and sit next to me." Kori told him while patting the seat next to her.

Richard was dressed in black slacks and a red nice button up shirt. His red shirt really made his ice blue eyes shine. He sighed as he looked at his fiancé and gave a slight smile at the mention of his nickname, 'Robin'. When he was younger his mother called him that and he kept the name, but he only let his closest friends and wife/fiancé call him that. Kori used it the most and it always made him smile. He looked at her and admired her purple dress. It was a nice purple dress that went just past the knee and covered her shoulders. It showed her curves but not too much; it was one of Richard's favorite dresses.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just hope this movie will be ok." He explained with a sigh as he sat next to her, well more like collapsed in the chair.

Kori smiled and placed her hand gently over his and kissed his cheek. Before any more words were exchanged they could hear the landing of the private jet. Richard tried to stand up but Kori pulled him back down saying in a strict voice leaving no argument, "I will get them, you stay here and relax."

Richard chuckled as he watched her walk away to get the two stars of his movie. "I love that woman." Richard muttered to himself and closed his eyes tiredly while he waited for her to come back with Rachel and Wally.

* * *

Rachel was dead asleep and after feebly attempts at trying to wake her up, Wally had to go to his last resort. Slowly and carefully, Wally picked up Rachel bridal style and held her close to his chest. He was surprised when she actually snuggled closer into his chest. Wally let out an airy chuckle and steadily carried her out of the jet. Taking the last step off of the stairs, he was met by a beautiful woman. The woman before him was very tan and had red hair that went down to the bottom of her butt. Her emerald eyes were sparkling as she smiled brightly. He noticed her tight purple dress but ignored it and focused on her smile. '_She's beautiful…but she's nothing compared to Rachel's beauty. This woman has a more bubbly and happy aura, while Rachel has that dark, mysterious yet beautiful aura. Wait, what am I thinking? If Rachel ever knew this, I would be dead right now. Then again, I'm already dead for touching and holding her.'_ Wally mused to himself.

"Hello, you must be Wally. I am Kori, Richard's fiancé. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hand but you seem to have your arms full." Kori broke Wally out of his musing as her eyes showed amusement as she looked at Rachel.

"Yea, she wouldn't wake up and I decided to let her sleep." Wally tried to explain as he tried to hide his slight blush.

"That's quite alright. Just follow me and we will go meet Richard." Kori said with a small laugh and led the way back to her fiancé.

Wally sighed in relief, he had felt slightly awkward. Kori could see Wally's blush and he was glad she didn't say anything. Wally could see himself getting along with Kori easily. As Wally followed Kori, he didn't notice Rachel wake up. But he did notice her slight sigh and her snuggling even closer which made his blush darken considerably. He heard Kori slightly laugh and he quickly tried to hide his blush.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes to see nothing but red and a yellow lightning bolt. She calmly looked up to see Wally's face a slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled closer. She had only been half awake so she hadn't fully registered what was happening. All she knew was she felt very comfortable in his arms and he was blushing and carrying her. The next time she woke up, her reaction would be much different.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to suggest a movie!

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR  
**_

_**GIR  
**_

_**SUGAR  
**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
